


Doing the Impossible

by MayorHaggar



Series: The Widow and the Magical Advisor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Bukkake, Come Eating, Creampie, Crossover, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Impregnation, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: With Thanos dead, Natasha starts thinking about her future and who she wants to share it with. She wonders if SHIELD’s resident magical expert might be able to do the impossible.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: The Widow and the Magical Advisor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	Doing the Impossible

"So what do you have for me, Harry? Find anything?"

Harry Potter, SHIELD's consultant on the paranormal, smiled at her from across the table. "Yes I did, Natasha. Yes I did." She allowed herself to grin. Finally! She knew it had been a good decision to come to him with this. If anything could provide an answer to her particular problem, magic was it.

"You mean it?" she asked, clearing her throat and looking at him seriously. "You've found a way to reverse what the Red Room did to me?"

"Yes," he said. "There is a spell that will allow you to get pregnant. Obviously you still have to go through the act of being impregnated just like any other woman would, but the spell will reverse what was done to you."

"Great," she said. She kept her voice even but her heart was singing. She'd put the idea of having children out of her head for years; it had seemed like an impossible pipe dream, and she'd had a job to do and a world to protect anyway. But Thanos was gone; they'd defeated him in Wakanda, the combination of Harry's magic and Thor's new weapon proving to be enough to stop the lunatic before he could carry out his plan that would have killed half of all life in the galaxy. "Cast it on me."

There was nothing like coming out the other side of a battle to literally save the galaxy to change your priorities. The war was won, Thanos was gone and the galaxy had been saved. Now Natasha was ready to be selfish, and what she wanted more than anything was to have a child.

"It's not quite that simple," he said. "I'm not just going to be able to wave my wand at you and restore your ability to conceive and carry a child to term. There's a bit more to it than that."

"Like what?" she asked. "We have to get some kind of special ingredient or something? Whatever it is, I can go get it. I'll find it, wherever it is." She'd traveled all over the world and fought any number of dangerous opponents both human and inhuman in the name of her job. If she needed to do the same in order to undo what had been done to her in the Red Room, so be it.

But Harry grinned and shook his head, so it seemed that this wasn't actually what he meant.

"No, it's nothing like that," he said. "There's a ritual that I can perform; once it's completed you'll be able to get impregnated under one specific circumstance. We would need a certain 'ingredient' for the ritual, but I know exactly where you can get what you'll need. There are plenty of sources you could get it from, actually."

"Then what's the big deal?" she asked. "Let's do it." He chuckled at that, which she didn't really understand. She would soon enough though.

"Maybe I should explain the specifics of the ritual itself before you make any decisions," he said. "Why don't you sit down and relax?"

Natasha took the seat on the other side of Harry's desk. She was impatient to get on with this, but simply grabbing him and demanding he get to work probably wouldn't be productive. She also doubted she could threaten or force him to do anything. As dangerous as she was, she'd seen a bit of what he could do with a wand in his hand.

"So tell me about this ritual," she said. "What's it all about? Is it going to be hard for you to do?"

"Not really," he said, shrugging. "It might be difficult for the average wizard but, well, not to brag or anything but I'm not exactly average." She just nodded, knowing that he really wasn't bragging but was just stating a simple fact. She'd seen his file; she knew that he was exceptionally powerful even amongst his own people. He was something of a legend in the magical section of Europe from what she understood.

"Basically there are only two things you need to know," he said. "The first is that before I were to begin, you would need to be absolutely covered in the cum of the would-be father of your child. That's essential."

"I see." At first she thought he was joking, but he was looking at her completely seriously. He also didn't strike her as the sort of person who would make a joke out of this, not when he knew how important this was to her. He was telling the truth. "And what's the second thing?"

"The would be father has to be magical," he explained. "It doesn't have to be the same person who casts the spell. It _can_ be, but it's not necessary. All that matters is that the wizard who you want to be the father first covers your body in his semen. Once that's done the spell can be performed, and then the father can get to work on putting a child inside of you."

"That's all there is to it?" she asked.

"That's it," he confirmed with a nod.

"And how soon could you arrange for this ritual to be performed?"

"Theoretically I could do it right now," he said, "as long as you had the father here in the room, or wherever you wanted to do it."

"Hmm." Natasha thought that over for a few heartbeats, but there really wasn't much reason for her to delay. "So how would you like to be a father, Harry?" His face didn't register much surprise at the bold suggestion; maybe he'd thought it was as obvious an idea as she did.

He was the only magical person that she knew, so it wasn't like there were many other choices she could have turned to. She probably could have found some anonymous wizard to fuck her, impregnate her and never speak to her again. Surely he still knew people from his own life and could point her in the direction of some magically powerful individual who would have no issue with serving as some kind of glorified sperm donor, especially since they'd be giving her their sperm in the natural way. But why bother?

There had always been _something_ between her and Harry Potter ever since Director Fury had first recruited him into SHIELD. They hadn't acknowledged it, both putting their jobs first, but it had been there. She didn't see how any heterosexual woman couldn't be at least a little bit attracted to him; he was a handsome man, with messy black hair that she'd often daydreamed about running her hands through and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes she'd ever seen. And how could anyone watch him work, watch him wield his awe-inspiring magical talents and not feel a stirring of something?

And she knew the attraction wasn't one-sided. She'd seen the way he looked at her. He wasn't gross about it like so many other men could be, but she was more than perceptive enough to notice how his eyes lingered on her ass in her tight suit, the way his gaze dipped when her cleavage was on display. She hadn't known if anything would ever come of it, but the attraction had always been there. Now she had the perfect reason to act on it. The only question was whether or not he would agree to go along with it.

"You're sure?" he asked. Well that answered that. He was leaving the ball in her court, but he was on board with the idea.

"Oh, I'm sure," she said. Now that she knew she had his interest, she decided it was time to seal the deal. She got up from her chair, walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down in his lap. His eyes darkened with lust as she purposefully ground her hips, rubbing her ass against his cock through their layers of clothing. "Breed me, Harry," she said in as seductive a voice as she could manage, which was pretty damn seductive if she said so herself. Her arms went around his neck and she stared into his eyes, watching and waiting to see what he would do. Would he strip off her clothes right there in his office, perform the ritual, cover her in his cum and then fuck her on top of his desk? The idea didn't sound so bad to her. It wasn't what she'd imagined happening when he first called her to tell her he had some information to share, but she had no problem with it.

That wasn't what he did though. Instead he wrapped one arm around her waist, and with the other he pulled out his wand. She was curious about what he was going to do, but as long as it resulted in her stripped naked, covered in his semen and knocked up she would have no complaints.

"Hold on," he said. And then they disappeared from his office with a pop.

\-- 

Natasha had seen Harry use his magic to disappear on the spot, as well as to pop back in from wherever he’d been. This was the first time she’d ever been brought along for the ride, and while ordinarily she would have been fascinated by the strange experience of magical transportation, right now she had far more important things on her mind, namely getting fucked and knocked up by the handsome stud who’d just brought her back to his apartment. He’d brought them straight into his bedroom, which was convenient for her. Not having to waste time walking from the front door to the bedroom meant that they could dive straight into the fun stuff.

She pulled his head in and smothered her lips with his own while they both worked on undressing each other. Clothes flew off rapidly and were tossed aside without a care for where they landed, and as soon as Natasha got his boxers off she sank down onto her knees in front of him. She wrapped her hand around his cock and studied it closely. Damn, but she’d really hit the fucking jackpot! Harry not only held the answer to a problem that she’d thought would plague her for the rest of her life, he was not only going to give her the child she’d always dreamed of having, but he looked to be more than equipped to give her a fucking the likes of which she hadn’t had in a long time. She supposed the real question was what lay beneath, or more accurately how much of it he could produce. According to him he was supposed to absolutely cover her body in his semen. How much did he have in there? She reached between his legs and cupped his balls.

“So is there anything special you need to do before we start?” she asked. “Like, some kind of spell or something to activate this whole ritual?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Well, hold on; there's one thing I should do first. It's not strictly necessary but it should make things easier." He waved his hand over her, and she felt a strange but not unpleasant tingle course through her body. She looked up at him questioningly. "That should help my cum stick to your skin better than it otherwise would. I'll have to end it before I can perform the spell for the actual ritual, but it'll make it easier for us to get there."

“So that's it?" she asked. "You don't need to do anything else before we start?" He shook his head, and she smiled. "Then I guess we’d better get to it, huh? I just hope I don’t drain you dry before you’ve done your job.” Harry smirked down at her as she returned her hand to the base of his cock and started to stroke him.

“Oh, that’s not going to be a problem,” he said. He sounded rather confident about it, which she supposed was a good sign. Now it was time for her to put that confidence to the test.

She got him nice and slick with her tongue, licking every inch of his cock and making sure he was bathed in her saliva. Then she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to suck.

It had been longer than Natasha cared to think of since she’d had a man in her bed (or standing above her while she kneeled in front of him, whatever), but she was extremely confident in her blowjob skills. She enjoyed making a man moan while she worshipped him with her lips and tongue, and the more powerful the man, the more she enjoyed it. She’d never had a man as powerful as Harry before, nor had she ever had a cock this big to play with. If this were any other time, she would be sure to take her time to savor this and show him everything that she could do. She would have happily spent all evening down there sucking Harry’s cock until he begged her for release, a release which she would happily grant him. She would have done all of that with a smile, and she hoped that she would have the opportunity to do that some other time. She couldn’t do it now though, because just as he had a responsibility to give her lots of cum, she considered it her responsibility to wring it out of him.

This would probably take a long time if he needed to give her as much semen as it sounded like, so there was no time to waste here. She didn’t tease him or drag out the pleasure as she normally would when sucking off a guy she wanted to impress; she got straight down to business. Natasha bobbed her head on him with a purpose, sliding her lips along his cock and tickling and squeezing his balls, all in an effort to get him off and get him off fast. There was a lot of cock there to take in, and it might have given even Natasha pause at first if she were approaching this with her normal mindset. This was far from her normal mindset though. This was a Natasha who knew that the path towards a future she’d always secretly wanted but never hoped she could have was finally opening in front of her, and the way towards that future was dependent upon making this man cum and making him cum a bunch.

Natasha bobbed her head down and deepthroated Harry’s cock, thinking only of going all out and making him cum as quickly as humanly possible. She held him down her throat and shook her head from side to side while staring up at him, knowing that eye contact could add that little bit of extra pleasure for the man to go along with the more obvious physical pleasure that he was feeling with his cock down her throat. It all added up to success, as evidenced by the way Harry’s hands clenched into fists at his side, not to mention the cute moans he was letting out.

“Fuck, Natasha, that’s great!” he said. “In all the times I’d thought about what it might be like if you ever sucked my cock, I knew you’d be good. I never knew you’d be _this_ good!”

Natasha moaned around his cock. She’d known he’d been attracted to her just as she was attracted to him, but hearing him admit that he’d fantasized about her sucking his cock was a _huge_ fucking turn-on. The truth was that this wasn’t the normal Natasha Romanoff sucking his cock though. This was a woman on a mission, and she wasn’t about to back off until she’d carried it out. She kept him in her throat and hummed around his cock, and his reaction was swift and revealing. His eyes snapped shut and he groaned in a low, deep way that she’d never heard from any man before. It was new to her, but she immediately decided that she liked it and wanted to hear more of it. Specifically she wanted to hear _Harry_ sounding just like that when she sucked his cock.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he snapped. “You’d better back off in a hurry, unless you want my first load going down your throat instead of onto your body like it’s supposed to.”

Those were the magic words for Natasha, who pulled her mouth off of Harry’s cock within seconds. And none too soon too, because it was only a few seconds after that when he started to cum on her face.

It was Natasha’s turn to close her eyes as she felt the all-important outcome that she’d been working for. One thing she would say for Harry: he seemed capable of producing a pretty damn large amount of semen. He started up at her forehead and worked his way down, and while she couldn’t see it, it sure as hell felt like he was being quite thorough in hitting every square inch of her face. From her nose to her cheeks down to her lips and chin, he covered it all. Natasha was amazed; she’d never had any man whose orgasm went on for this long. That could be a very useful thing for her tonight, even if it was going to take a lot more than this to cover her entire body. This did feel like a pretty damn good start though. She just had to hope that he’d be able to get it up again soon, and that when he did his balls would still be able to produce at least close to this same amount.

“Well? How do I look?” she asked. Harry laughed and pulled her up to her feet.

“Your face is dripping with semen,” he said. “ _My_ semen. As far as I’m concerned you’ve never looked hotter.”

“Glad to hear it,” she said. She licked at her lips, swallowing a bit of his cum as it entered her mouth. “Let me know when you’re ready to go again, and we can work on covering the rest of me.”

“ _When_ I’m ready?” Harry laughed, picked her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed. He unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, and she giggled as she bounced. But then the giggling stopped when he climbed on top of her and she felt his cock between her breasts. He was hard again.

“Already?” she whispered.

“Already,” he confirmed. “I think you might be underestimating me a bit if you’re surprised by this. We’re only just getting started, Natasha.” His hands held her breasts and squeezed them around his cock while he began to rock his hips back and forth between them. “I won’t rest until you’re absolutely drenched in my cum from head to toe—and you won’t rest either.”

Natasha loved the sound of that; she loved the conviction in his voice. There was not a doubt in his mind that he was going to do what he was aiming to do, and based on what he’d shown her so far she saw no reason to doubt him. But what she loved even more than hearing his confidence was feeling the way that he fucked her tits. She’d just sucked him harder than she’d ever sucked any man before, and he’d given her the biggest facial of her life by a very wide margin. She’d never seen a man cum that much even in porn, and she sure as hell hadn’t experienced it in her own life. That should have been the end of him for the night. He should have been drained and panting after he was finished, yet here he was. He slid his cock between her tits with so much energy, force and enthusiasm that if she hadn’t known firsthand that it wasn’t the case she would have sworn that he hadn’t been laid in months. It would take a special man to impregnate Natasha Romanoff and undo what had been done to her in the Red Room, but it seemed that Harry Potter was indeed that man.

She did her best to help him, covering his hands with her own and aiding him in squeezing her tits around his cock, but this was really his show at this point. She felt the end coming for him before he announced it, and she begged him for it.

“Cum!” she whined. “Cum on my tits, Harry! Give me more! Give me all of your cum!”

He grunted and came between, and on, her breasts. That wasn’t all though. After he’d taken care of her breasts he pulled his cock free and took aim at her neck and shoulders, and even came back down to catch some of her belly as well before he was finally finished. Natasha stared down her body in wonder, amazed at just how much semen he’d hit her with in only two orgasms.

“Holy shit,” she whispered.

“You can say that again,” he said. “But I'm nowhere near done yet. And neither are you.” She looked back up and saw that his cock was indeed still hard, somehow. She couldn’t understand how any of this was possible, but there was a lot about his magic that she didn’t understand and seemingly defied description, so she wasn’t going to waste any time questioning it. She was just going to thank her lucky stars that Nick Fury had brought this man into SHIELD years ago, and that he was here with her now. She couldn’t imagine anyone else being able to do this for her. She didn’t _want_ to imagine anyone else doing this for her; didn’t want to imagine anyone else as the father of her future child.

Harry was going to knock her up tonight; she knew it. Whether the ritual guaranteed conception on the first go or not, she was now convinced that he was going to make it happen on his very first try. She couldn’t wait for it, couldn’t wait for him to stick his massive cock inside of her, give her the fucking of a lifetime and breed her. But first, she still had a little ways to go on her one-man bukkake session.

\-- 

"And that should just about do it." Harry finished cumming across her back, and then smacked his cock against her ass a few times just to get it all out. She doubted her butt actually needed any more, since he'd only recently targeted her legs and ass at the end of a round of hotdogging.

Natasha could only groan in response to Harry's statement. She had no idea how he sounded so energetic. His breath was a little bit short, yes, but he sounded no more fatigued than if he'd just finished with a light jog or something. How he could still sound like he had so much left to give even after quite literally covering her in cum from head to toe, she honestly didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with his magical power, though something told Natasha that this wasn't normal even among his own people. He was exceptional, and he'd just proven it to her in the most explicit way he possibly could have.

"Stay right there," he said. She just groaned again; she hadn't been planning on it anyway. "I'm going to grab my wand and cast the spell now."

She felt him get off of the bed and walk away, and a few seconds later he said a string of words in Latin that she was too tired to decipher. She knew what their intended impact was though, and she felt the change wash over her. While there was nothing externally obvious that had changed, she could feel something change inside of her, something fundamental. It was done. It had worked. She could get pregnant now.

"Now I guess it's time to get you knocked up, huh?" Harry said. That triggered something of a second wind for Natasha, who pushed herself off of her belly and got up onto her hands and knees. Now that the original spell had been undone, she could feel some of the cum dripping off of her body. She brushed her hand across her face and stuck one of her fingers into her mouth, sucking off the cum that she'd gathered. She'd never had any particular fondness for the taste of semen; it was something she generally just tolerated before swallowing it down quickly, and even then she only swallowed when she felt like her man had earned a reward. Harry's cum tasted surprisingly good though.

While she was sampling a small portion of the seemingly endless amount of semen that coated her entire body, Harry was getting back to the task at hand. He'd returned to the bed and was taking her getting onto all fours as the invitation that it so clearly was. His hands went to her hips and pulled her into the precise position that he wanted her, and then his cock was sliding into her. There was plenty of lubrication on hand, obviously, but even if it had been necessary for him to wipe her entire body clean it still wouldn't have been a problem with how wet she was. She was aroused as she'd ever been in her life, and despite her exhaustion she couldn't wait for this. 

"Fuck," she moaned as she felt that big cock enter her and push into her depths. He didn't exactly go slowly, but she could sense that he was capable of so much more. She wasn't worried about him not showing her what he could do though. This was more like a feeling out process; he was enjoying being inside of her every bit as much as she was enjoying it on her end, and he was taking the time to savor how good it felt. He pushed his cock all the way forward until he bottomed out inside of her, his balls resting against her ass cheeks, and then he pulled back out, dragging his cock back the way it had come and 

She couldn't blame him there. His cock was a perfect fit inside of her, or maybe he was _making_ her pussy a perfect fit for his cock. She'd never felt so full or so complete. This was exactly where he belonged. He grabbed her hips tighter and pushed back inside of her, moving faster this time. His hips smacked against her ass and Natasha grunted at the impact. "Fuck, yes, _fuck!_ " she panted. "God, yes, fuck me, Harry! _Breed_ me!"

"You want to get fucked?" he growled. He slid back and then worked his hips forward again even harder this time, making her body rock with the force of his thrust. She gasped at the impact and at feeling that massive cock pushing all the way inside of her so quickly. "You want to get _bred?_ "

"Yes, yes, _yes!"_ she chanted, and every pleading word was perfectly punctuated by another mighty thrust of Harry's hips. He was really hammering her now, pulling back and shoving his cock inside of her with more force than she'd ever felt before in the bedroom. Usually she was the one in control and the one doing the fucking; most men were too intimidated to try and dominate her, and the ones who did generally weren't good enough at it for her to prefer it over the pleasure she could bring herself when she could do things at her own pace. But Harry was once again showing her that he was altogether different from any other man she'd ever been with. He was fucking her like she'd never been fucked before, and she was loving every second of it.

Natasha should have been amazed that Harry could still fuck her so hard after everything he'd already done this evening. _She_ was exhausted from it all, and he'd been the one doing almost all of the work. But she'd realized that she needed to stop being surprised by him or what he was able to do. She just needed to accept that this was a man who could do things that no one else could. Even after covering her with more cum than any one man should possibly be able to produce in a single night, he was still able to give her the hardest fucking she'd ever felt. And she had no doubt whatsoever that he would be just as up to the task at the end too. Despite all of the semen he'd already shot all over her, he was still going to have more than enough left to finish what he'd started. At the end of all of this he was going to breed her, and it was going to be amazing.

She felt somewhat conflicted. Not about the decision she'd made or the man she'd chosen, of course; she'd never been more sure of any decision she'd ever made. No, she was conflicted because as much as she was looking forward to being bred, as much as she couldn't wait to be impregnated now that it was actually a possibility, she didn't want this fuck to end just yet. She would rejoice when he finally shot his semen into her now-fertile womb, but for the time being she was going to enjoy the amazing journey that was going to lead them to a long-dreamed about destination.

Natasha enjoyed the journey so much that she reached a pretty amazing 'destination' of her own. She shook her head when her climax hit her, blown away by how intense it was. It had been awhile since she'd had sex and even longer since she'd had _good_ sex, but no one and nothing had ever made her moan even close to as much as Harry and his cock were doing here and now. If it hadn't already been clear to her, she knew in that moment that she had just been ruined for all other men. No one had ever made her toes curl or her body sing quite like this, and no one else ever would. Her only hope was that Harry would agree to continue to fuck her even after he'd done his duty and gotten her pregnant because she would never be able to find anyone else who could make her feel like this.

Harry sawed in and out of her, keeping up his relentless pace as he gave her the fucking of a lifetime, and she began to wonder if he just might have an endless supply of stamina. Was she even going to be conscious by the time he finally decided he'd had enough of fucking her and hit the big finish? She hoped so; she really would like to be conscious and hopefully at least semi-aware of what was happening at the moment when she was bred.

Just when she was starting to think her body might very well give out on her before that long-anticipated moment, it came (and so did he.)

"Here it comes," he said, speaking loudly enough that she could easily hear him even over the slapping of skin on skin as he continued to snap his hips. "I'm going to breed you, Natasha. You're about to become a mother."

"Yes," she whispered. "Give it to me. Give me everything you've got left."

Her eyes went wide when she felt him push deep inside of her one more time and begin to cum. It wasn't the first time she'd been creampied but it had never carried so much meaning behind it. Every other time it had just been something she allowed to happen because it carried no consequences. But now it carried all of the consequences in the world; she was surely being impregnated at that very moment, and that was exactly why she moaned and sobbed as she felt it happen. True to expectations, Harry had more than enough cum left to fill her up. The semen rushed into her and just kept coming, and she felt like there was at least as much pouring inside of her as there had been in any of the loads he'd shot onto her skin in preparation. There was no way she wasn't pregnant now; she could feel it in her bones.

When Harry pulled his cock out of her, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she'd just been knocked up. That also meant that they were done at last, something she had mixed feelings about. Her body was more fatigued than it had ever been after sex, but it had been so worth it, even beyond the purpose behind why they'd done it. While she could use the rest, there was another part of her that wouldn't have minded a bit if they kept going at least a little longer even past the completion of their mission, just for fun.

That wasn't to be though, so she allowed herself to flop down onto her belly and closed her eyes, utterly content. He'd answered her prayers, found a way to restore her ability to have children and did the deed himself, and he'd given her the most sexually satisfying night of her life while he was at it. Natasha could rest well, her body and her wishes both having been thoroughly satisfied by one Harry Potter.

She gasped in surprise when he suddenly flipped her over onto her back. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Harry grinning down at her, but the real story was between his legs. His cock was still ( _still!)_ hard and ready for more.

"There's a good chance I already knocked you up," he said, to which she could only nod in agreement. "That was a lot of cum. Still, it can't hurt to go again just to be sure, right?"

"I agree," she said faintly. If he could still keep going, she wasn't going to stop him. He might well fuck her into a cum-drunk mess by the time he was done but it would be so very worth it. 

She wondered how he might fuck her this time; if he'd follow up their round of doggy style with something a bit more exotic. She had no doubt that he could pick her up and carry-fuck her all around his apartment if that's what he felt like doing, since his stamina seemed inexhaustible. But they wouldn't be leaving the bed. Instead he lifted her legs in the air, squatted above her and thrust his cock back into her. He hadn't really gone all that slow even at the very start of their first time together, but this time he was going all out right from the beginning.

As she lay there on her back, legs up in the air and his body slamming down against her, she could have laughed at the irony of the position he'd chosen. As Natasha would be the first one to admit, it had been quite some time since she'd gotten laid. She'd had to rely on porn and her imagination to ease her tension and sexual frustration, and she'd eased enough of it to be familiar with the idea of the mating press.

How perfect that he'd chosen such a position, given why they were here! Of course in this case it wasn't exactly necessary; the mating had already been done. This was just them having a bit of fun after the fact.

While she was being mating pressed, Natasha's hands squeezed her breasts and moaned. When she pulled her hands away she noted how sticky they were thanks to all of the cum still coating her body. She licked her hands clean, then rubbed some of the cum off of her neck and swallowed that too. She kept going, not able to get enough of it, and thankfully there was a large supply available to her on her body.

She entertained herself with her bizarre but intoxicating treat while Harry made use of her body. He drove his cock down into her with all of the force, all of the energy and all of the confidence that he'd had when the night began. It was easy for her to understand why he'd been so sure he would be up to the task now. He'd always known how this would end; with her dripping in his cum, legs in the air and surely pregnant with his child when he fucked her one more time just for good measure. He'd known that he was going to ne everything that she'd needed.

Maybe he'd known that he was going to fuck one more orgasm out of her too. Maybe after all of the times he'd cum tonight, he wanted to make sure she got a second one herself. That's precisely what happened, because of course it did. Natasha had never been dominated like this, never had such a big cock driving into her and fucking her with such purpose, and she was positively eating it up.

She would have screamed out in pleasure if she'd been able, but all she could manage at this point was a quiet little whimper in the back of her throat. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her exhausted body was hit by a second climax that was every bit as powerful as the first had been.

Harry had either been close to the edge himself or had been in control the whole time and was merely waiting for her to finish, because she was still in the middle of her climax when he reached one of his own. He kept her pressed down on the bed and grunted while he came inside of her one more time. She was sure that the first time had been enough to breed her, but taking a second creampie certainly couldn't hurt the chances of conception, especially since there was once again a pretty significant amount of semen being pumped into her pussy.

Her new lover, the man who had cured her and bred her and fucked her like no one else before him, didn't leave her in the mating press position for long once he'd finished cumming inside of her. He pulled his weight off of her, let her legs come back down to rest on the bed and stood back up. She watched him through bleary eyes as he walked away, and even through her unfocused gaze she smiled in appreciation of his toned ass.

"I'm going to go wash up and get something to eat, but I'm pretty sure you just want to sleep right now," he said. She mumbled her best attempt at a confirmation, already feeling her eyes drift closed.

"We'll talk when you wake up, and figure out what happens next," she heard his voice say as if from far away. It was the last thing she heard before sleep took her, and she wouldn't rise for many hours. There would be time for them to discuss what they'd just done and where they wanted to go now once she woke, but for now her body needed to recover from the exhausting breeding she'd just gone through.

\--

“Never thought I’d see you like this, Nat.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Natasha asked, turning to look at her old friend Clint Barton. He smiled softly at her.

“It’s a great thing,” he said. “Just never expected it from you. Aside from the obvious, I mean.” He glanced down at her swollen belly as he said it.

“Neither did I, to be honest.” She caressed her baby bump as she thought back on the life she’d led. “Obviously it wasn’t even an option for most of my life, so I didn’t let myself dwell on it. And even when I met Harry and saw some of the incredible things he could do, I was still too focused on my job to really consider the idea. But then we beat Thanos, and my priorities shifted.”

“And Harry was there to offer an answer to your problems,” Clint stated.

“Yes,” Natasha said. She looked into the next room, where Harry was currently busy assembling a crib for their soon to be born son. “He was.” She thought about the night of her impregnation, the night that he’d freed her and then given her a taste of just how deep his talents ran. It was something she’d gotten to experience many times since. They’d had to greatly cut back and take it easy as her pregnancy progressed, and as much as she was looking forward to having her son, another welcome benefit of the upcoming delivery would be returning to the very active sex life she and Harry had enjoyed at the onset of their relationship.

“Ah, that’s so cute!” Clint said, smirking at her. “Natasha Romanoff is grinning at the boy she likes.”

“Yeah,” she said. She wondered how he would react if she told him that she was actually smiling because she was remembering being covered from head to toe in Harry’s cum, but decided it might not be the best topic of discussion with his wife and kids in the kitchen with them.

“Seriously Nat, I’m really happy for you,” he said, patting her shoulder. “You’re gonna be a great mom.”

“Thanks Clint,” she said, smiling at her oldest friend, the man who had saved her what felt like a lifetime ago.

Natasha hadn’t done any SHIELD work in months and wouldn’t be doing any in the foreseeable future either. Her body ached, she had no energy and she had to use the bathroom in what felt like a never-ending loop. But one look at the handsome man assembling their son’s crib was all it took to remind herself that it was all worth it.

Harry Potter had been an answer to her prayers; he’d helped her put together the final pieces of the puzzle in her life. And his powers as a wielder of magic were only part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
